


A Meeting of Two Dieties

by Apollo_Whispered



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Good Friends, I think?, Out of Character, Slice of Life, not-a-couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Whispered/pseuds/Apollo_Whispered
Summary: Inspired by a certain picture of Zeusmon with food and probably inspired by a certain show X)https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1305528764907040770/photo/3





	A Meeting of Two Dieties

**Author's Note:**

> This, (and the next couple short stories if I get to changing them), was meant to be a gift a couple months ago to "LaGraia" (@EsterLaGraia) interacting with their character, Zeusmon. And, they were meant to be a thank you for bringing and going to continue one of my favorite pairings on their Twitter. (As an apology, I became very busy with studies and subsequently had to halt making these stories. Later on and looking now, I realize that these stories needed to be changed as Zeusmon is currently in a romantic relationship with "Luz Rose" - go check their short stories at "https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469406") These stories are not canon to their or any universe, however, I do want to respect the romantic pairing just for them. They are more slice of life and hopefully enjoyable moments; and somewhat inspired by how any Digimon could be anything and any size despite their perceived positions :)

Evening had already set within the town with a few stars in the sky. There was no lack of stars, but they were drowned by the bright lights of surrounding festivities. Food stalls, restaurants, and small gift shops opened for business while being lined with Digimon being in and going about. [Man, smells good here! Luck sure seems to be on your side!] A voice no else could hear except for Apollo spoke. 'I would not say luck. The elderly Digimon who wanted us to help gave a generous sum to us. And, it just so happens a festival is happening in the town we are staying in for the evening.' [Well luck or not, it's just too good of a timing!] Whispered grins. [What'd the locals call it? DigiFood Day or something? 'Sides, can't miss out on this since we haven't eaten since morning aside from the apples.]

The smells floating in the air ranged from intoxicating sweet to savory meats. Glancing at some of the stalls, some were serving or cooking with a form of alcohol, some had candied treats, some had a variety of bounties from the sea and land, and some had all of them at once. "Come here, come all! Here are the best sweets a child can ever dream!" "Fresh and ready to order! Get 'em while their still hot!" "Care for a cold refreshment? We have drinks even children can enjoy!"

"There are quite the amount to choose from... I wonder which should be tried..." Apollo thought to himself out loud while passing a couple stalls. [I'd say as much as you can, but we also need a place to stay for the night...] Apollo's stomach slightly growled. Being a tall, cloaked Digimon in a crowd did not help either. Some of the nearby passing Digimon noticed the rumbling and gave a giggle before moving on. 'I do not want to spend too much...' [But, it need to be filling...] Whispered finishes. "Eating indoors would be nice. Although, accommodating our height might be a problem. A stall will have to do then." Apollo decides while his stomach rumbles a second time. "What to do..."

"Excuse me!" A deep, commanding, and somewhat jolly voice comes from Apollos's left side. Apollo turns to the voice and sees a food stall. There were already several Digimon sitting down on the seats provided around the stall with stairs to lead up to them and some where standing about. However, all of them had one thing in common - enjoying a meal in their hands. [What could those be?] "Over here!" The voice called out again. This time, Apollo shifts his glance to the Digimon behind the stall. The Digimon and him were about the same height; tall enough to stand out within a crowd but not overbearingly towering above the Digimon. The stall was subsequently much taller than most of the surrounding stalls as well. Unlike some of the other stalls, this one was rather plain almost blending in if it was not so tall to make-up for the Digimon cooking within the stall.

A white hairband kept the Digimon's long golden, blond hair in place. What stood out was everything else about this Digimon - he was dressed in toga of sorts. There was the golden mask covering his face and the golden gauntlets around his forearms and hands. But, other than that, the Digimon cooking had a white sash going diagonally from his left down to the right contrasting with his black skin. Remarkably, there was no mess in sight. "I couldn't help but notice you were wandering about. Did you need something?" He asked Apollo.

"Well-" Apollo's stomach rumbled a third time, this time louder. He glances sideways from embarrassment. "Excuse me..."

"Oh, I see!" The Digimon laughs. "You were just hungry, huh! How about you come here? Seeing a big Digimon like yourself, I think I know what will fill you!" He waves at Apollo to come to the stall. [Well, no reason not to. Plus, he looks hot... Totally from the cooking, not from his looks~]

Apollo mentally sighs. "I think I will." He approaches the stall and comes eye to eye with the Digimon. "Who might you be?"

Although wearing a mask, the eyes curl indicating a smile coming from the Digimon. "Names Zeusmon. I'm running this stall for the night, but I also have a small diner, too" Zeusmon thinks for a moment. "Well, maybe not-so-small considering my height!" He laughs. "Now, how about I prepare you something delicious to eat?" Zeusmon disappears behind the cloth separating the make-shift kitchen and the crowd.

"I wonder what will you bring...?" [Does it really matter? The foods the other Digimon are chowin' all look good!] Whispered notices in glee. Apollo takes a closer look at some of the foods being eaten by the nearby Digimon. A few had what appeared to be a wrap with something filling - a bit of green, dazzling red, and glistening golden brown wrapped in white. Some had plates with what appeared to be a large brown lump surrounded by sauce. But, when sliced open, there was a hearty fluffy filling with a surprisingly savory aroma. And, some other Digimon ranging from sitting down to standing up had a bowl filled with...

"Sorry for the wait!" Zeusmon comes back with a large bowl filled with a broth with some kind of topping in one hand. In the other hand, a four crispy buns steam from the plate. Apollo stares at the bowl and plate, not sure what to make of it. "It's a noodle dish filled to the brim with a savory broth and topped with even more delicious bits. I had to bring the extra big bowl since you're a big fellow just like me. And, these buns were just freshly made! You arrived just in time!" Zeusmon smiles while handing Apollo a pair of chopsticks and a spoon. "Dig in! Oh, but I recommend trying one of the buns first while they're still hot."

With his hands, Apollo picks up one of the buns while being mindful of the heat. There was not much of a smell but the warmth from the steam was inviting. He takes a bite while his eyes widen. Zeusmon gives a satisfied smirk, almost expecting this reaction. "There is so much flavor...!" [So juicy too! How'd he pack so much into this bun?]

"How about you give the noodles a try?" Zeusmon points out. Apollo sets down the bun and obliges while using the chopsticks. He picks up a length of noodles and sets them down in the spoon with some broth. Then he places some of the brown and green toppings of the dish onto the noodles. "Is this correct?" He asks Zeusmon.

"Sure is! You will get all of the flavors then!" Zeusmon nods in approval. Apollo swallows the noodle, soup, and toppings; and after a moment, gives a content sigh.

"Delicious..." [Way more than just that! It's like a flavor bomb!] He sets down the chopsticks and spoon within the bowl. "How much do I need to pay you?" Apollo reaches to his sack with his left hand in order to grab some Digi-coin.

Zeusmon reaches over to Apollo's wrist, stopping Apollo's left arm. "On the house." Zeusmon whispers while indicating a smile. "After all, Digimon like us are somewhat different compared to Digimon around here." He lets go of Apollo's wrist.

Apollo's eyes slightly widen in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Zeusmon nods. "Of course. I could tell something was different about you, not just the height mind you. Now, how about you enjoy your meal? We can talk after tonight's festivities are over." He gives a kind wink while moving over to the next client.

[Wow, what a 'mon! Cool-looking and a free meal adding to it! You sure you aren't lucky?] Whispered nudges. Apollo picks up the bun with his left hand and chopsticks with his right hand. "Perhaps, not just me; both of us are lucky and fortunate tonight." He resumes with his meal, enjoying the warmth and savory flavors.


End file.
